Por que você chora?
by Nanami Hafner
Summary: Naquele dia ele encontrou-a sob a chuva. Oneshot. SasuHina


**Disclaimer:** Naruto não me pertence, mas sim a Masashi Kishimoto.

_Por que você chora?_

_._

_._

_._

_Oneshot_

_._

_._

_._

_**6 anos**_

O céu carregado de nuvens cinzentas anunciava a chuva que estava por vir, mas a pequena menina que corria não ligava para esse fato, queria alcançar seu objetivo que era a pequena praça onde ela normalmente brincava com sua mãe. Algo que nunca mais ia acontecer.

A menina chegou ao seu destino e sentou-se nos inúmeros bancos que lá haviam, pequenas gostas de água caiam, mas ela não ligava. As poucas pessoas que ainda estavam lá foram embora. Deixando a garota, que agora chorava, sozinha.

A chuva aumentou, ela pareceu não perceber, as gotas de chuva se misturavam com suas lágrimas e juntamente com o cenário melancólico a garota parecia um pequeno anjo que acabava de perder suas asas.

Não soube quanto tempo havia se passado desde que chegou. A chuva não cessou por um minuto sequer e era certo que ela pegaria um resfriado. Não se importou e continuou chorando.

Depois de um momento ela não sentiu mais as gotas caírem sobre si, e levantou o pequeno rosto para se deparar com um garotinho da mesma idade segurando um guarda-chuva sobre sua cabeça.

Ele tinha os cabelos arrepiados negros e olhos da mesma cor, o rosto infantil era anormalmente sério e pálido assim como o dela.

Ele se surpreendeu com os olhos incomuns da garota e fez uma pergunta inocente.

_- Por que você chora?_

A expressão dele não mudou, mas uma preocupação infantil existia em sua voz.

Ela chorou mais, e ele sem saber o que fazer a abraçou.

O menino queria apenas ajudar a garotinha de olhos perolados, que mais parecia um anjo, e sempre que ele estava chateado ou triste a mãe o abraçava. Apertou ainda mais a menina como se assim ele pudesse ajuda-lá a superar o que quer que fosse.

Os soluços diminuíram e ela afastou-se dele, olhou-o nos olhos e disse:

_- Obrigada._

E ela saiu sem dizer mais nada, caminhando de volta para casa.

Ele a acompanhou com os olhos e depois de alguns minutos se virou para o lado oposto e se dirigiu para casa.

O guarda-chuva havia sido esquecido no chão da praça.

A chuva continuou.

Somente no dia seguinte o garotinho de cabelos negros descobriu o que havia deixado a anjinha naquele estado. Sua mãe havia morrido. Ele, seus pais e seu irmão foram ao enterro levar sua condolências à família.

Naquele dia ele descobriu que ela se chamava Hyuuga Hinata.

**10 anos**

Quatro anos haviam se passado desde o primeiro encontro dos dois. Ele não se aproximou dela, mas observava-a a distancia, como se a protegesse.

Ela ainda se lembrava do garoto gentil de rosto sério que a ajudou num momento difícil, e se sentia grata, mas não tentou uma aproximação.

O dia estava chuvoso como daquela vez à quatro anos atrás. E Hinata estava novamente naquela praça, no mesmo banco, chorando.

E como num deja vú ele apareceu. E fez a mesma pergunta inocente.

_- Por que você chora?_

Ela aceitou o abraço de bom grado. Sabendo que aquilo a ajudaria.

Ele a abraçou com mais força e o sentimento de proteção crescendo cadê vez mais.

Os soluços pararam, mas por algum motivo ele não queria que acabassem, porque isso significaria que ela iria embora.

Hinata afastou-se dele e olhou-o nos olhos e disse:

_- Obrigada_

Mas ao contrário do que ele esperava, ela continuou lá olhando para ele.

A chuva cessou.

Mais tarde Sasuke soube o motivo do choro, Hinata e seu pai haviam tido uma briga feia.

Naquele dia ela descobriu que ele se chamava Uchiha Sasuke.

**14 anos**

Depois do segundo encontro os dois passaram mais tempo juntos e descobriram mais coisas em comum além da pele pálida e a mesma idade.

Quatro anos se passaram e eles se tornaram bons amigos.

Assim como da primeira e segunda vez, chovia. E Hinata estava no mesmo banco, chorando. Por mais que o tempo passe, aquela imagem era sempre igual, ela parecia um anjo que havia acabado de perder suas asas.

E assim como nas outras vezes ele apareceu e fez a mesma pergunta.

_- Por que você chora?_

Hinata sabia que ele viria, e estava esperando-o, dessa vez foi ela quem o abraçou fortemente.

Sasuke, mesmo estando surpreso não demonstrou e passou os braços envolta dela.

Os soluços cessaram, e ainda abraçada a ele, olhou-o nos olhos e disse:

_- Obrigada_

E sorriu.

Sasuke ficou encantado com aquele sorriso, e ele pensou em como ia ser bom se ela sorrisse sempre.

A chuva cessou.

Mais tarde Sasuke descobriu que ela chorava por que se declarou para um garoto, e ele a recusou.

Naquele dia Sasuke decidiu que mais nenhum garoto ia fazê-la sofrer.

**18 anos**

Quatro anos se passaram, e Sasuke descobriu que a amava Hyuuga Hinata. Mas ele não fez absolutamente nada para mudar o estado de amizade.

Hinata amava o agora homem, de olhos negros e rosto sério.

E como na primeira, segunda e terceira vez. Chovia, e ela estava sob o mesmo banco, chorando.

Dessa vez uma coisa estava diferente, Sasuke percebia, ao invés das asas quebradas parecia que Hinata havia perdido seu coração.

Ele chegou perto dela, já sabia o motivo da tristeza da mulher. Ele estava partindo, e ela chorava por culpa dele. Mas mesmo assim ele fez a pergunta.

_- Por que você chora?_

Ele não a abraçou.

Ela não o abraçou.

Hinata olhou para os olhos dele como se visse sua alma, e pela primeira vez respondeu a pergunta.

_- Porque eu te amo._

Sasuke não esperava resposta, muito menos uma declaração.

Ele não disse nada, segurou o rosto dela com as mãos e beijou-a. Ela retribuiu.

A chuva cessou.

Ele não foi embora, contrariou os pais mas continuou junto de Hinata.

Naquele dia Sasuke decidiu que Hinata seria dele.

_._

_._

_._

_Fim_

N/a: Ok Ok, vocês devem estar se perguntando "Mas que merda é essa? O.O"

Sim, eu também me faço a mesma pergunta ASuhasuhHUAS

Essa fanfic surgiu num momento de "vegetação" e eu precisa escrever pq nãos aia da minha cabeça ¬¬"...

Tenho certeza que ficou meio confuso, mas enfim...xD

Reviews? :D


End file.
